


Apprendre à aimer

by Vanhalla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Touch-Starved Caleb Beaupassant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Un petit livre bonus qui se passe entre la fin du combat avec Armageddon, et l'épilogue.L'histoire suit Caleb et Ezra, alors qu'ils commencent à vivre ensemble, se découvrent l'un et l'autre, font la paix avec le passé, et surtout, apprennent à aimer.(Contient du contenu adulte, 18 ans et+ seulement)
Relationships: Caleb Beaupassant/Ezra Bartholoméo Angevin





	Apprendre à aimer

**Author's Note:**

> Les gens me disent tous, depuis que j'ai fini MA: "fait une suite!!" Mais moi, bin, j'ai pas d'idées... Alors j'ai fait ça, à la place.   
> J'espère que c'est assez pour vous satisfaire MDR.  
> Bonne lecture!

Caleb et Ezra avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, dans un petit appartement au dessus d'une boutique de fleuriste. L'ancien propriétaire, qui était très vieux déjà et envisageait la retraite, leur avait légué le bâtiment, et maintenant, le côté bas était en rénovations.

Puisqu'ils n'avaient rien à faire à part attendre, les deux hommes décidèrent de se parler un peu plus clairement de leurs sentiments.

Bien sûr, ils étaient officiellement un couple, mais il y avait quelques petites choses qui n'étaient pas aussi claires, puisque tout était allé assez rapidement, en plus de la perte de souvenirs de Caleb et de tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

Ils avaient à peine eut le temps de se parler, car après Armageddon, il eut des gens du gouvernement, des journalistes et d'autres monde, tous venus pour les voir, poser des questions, essayer de les embaucher… c'était tellement long, qu'à la fin de chaque journée, aucuns des deux n'était assez éveillé pour parler.

Alors, le jour où Caleb a proposé à Ezra de vivre ensemble, surtout sous prétexte très valide qu'il avait trop de misère à gérer ses cauchemars, mais aussi parce qu'il se disait qu'il était temps de se sédentariser, Ezra fut un peu surpris, mais très ravi.

La bonne chose dans tout cela, ce fut qu'ils eurent le temps de se parler.

_ Enfin _ .

C'était le soir lorsque la conversation commença. Elle débuta avec des souvenirs d'Anges, et de leur enfance ensemble à Shamayim, et puis…

"Oké, là, tu me dis… que t'a eu un kick sur moi depuis… depuis le début?" Caleb demanda, perplexe.

Ezra rit doucement. "On pourrait dire ça. C'est plus que, j'ai toujours trouvé que t'étais mignon, mais… j'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ça plus, jusqu'à ce que j'me sauve. Avant, tu sais bien, t'étais mon ami, mon meilleur ami, mais… c'est pas comme si j'ai jamais vraiment eu l'opportunité de te voir d'une autre façon."

Caleb sourit, et se frotta la joue. "Oh, heh, wow. Honnêtement, c'est à peu près la même chose pour moi. Sauf que, c'était plus du genre… au début, j'essayais de pas y penser, parce que j'me sentais mal, et j'avais peur que tu ressentes pas la même chose. Et après… j'ai oublié, et..." il se pencha, et s'appuya sur son épaule, soupirant.

Ezra le regarda, et lui prit la main, et la leva à ses lèvres. Caleb hoqueta, et rougit un peu, regardant en bas, gêné par cette soudaine manifestation d'affection, et de la douceur de ses lèvres sur ses jointures métalliques. 

"Et quand est-ce que tu t'en es souvenu..?" Ezra demanda.

"P-pendant… qu'on s'entraînait dans la Cage. Et c'est pas pour dire que je te voyais comme rien avant, j'avais mes soupçon, mais… c'est là que j'y ai vraiment pensé…"

Puis il leva la tête pour le fixer, et, lentement, Ezra baissa la sienne, et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Caleb grogna, et se hissa sur les genoux d'Ezra, entourant son cou de ses bras alors qu'il le poussa un peu plus profondément dans le dossier moelleux du fauteuil. 

Ezra sourit pendant le baiser, et ouvrit la bouche, sa langue glissa d'entre ses lèvres pour toucher la sienne. Caleb gémit doucement, s'accrochant à Ezra, alors qu'il le trimballa jusqu'à leur lit.

Dès qu'il le laissa tomber, et porta ses mains à sa fermeture éclair, par contre, Caleb s'aperçut de ce qui était en train de se passer, et leva les bras devant lui.

"A-attends!!" Il s'exclama.

"Hm?" Ezra s'arrêta, confus.

Caleb hoqueta. "Pas… pas ça..."

Ezra le regarda un instant.

"Oh?"

"J-je… j'me sens pas prêt…"

Ezra leva un sourcil, puis sourit, et roula à ses côtés. "Oh. Oké!" Il dit tout simplement.

Caleb eut l'air surpris. "Q-quoi? Vraiment?"

Ezra acquiesça, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue. "Étant un ancien Ange aussi, j'comprends, que c'est tout nouveau." Et son sourire se fit un peu plus gêné "Ça l'est pour moi aussi, tu sais. J'vais aller moins vite."

Caleb rougit, et sourit. "M-merci…"

_ Oh, wow. Il l'écoutait vraiment! _

Puis Ezra enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tira vers lui. "Ça va, ça, par contre?" Il demanda, ses mains glissants sous son chandail pour lui caresser le dos doucement.

Caleb acquiesça, et se blottit contre lui un peu plus, contenu. "Mhm. Juste ça…"

_ Il était très confortable, ça, c'était certain. _

Il se sentit s'assoupir après quelques minutes, et bâilla. Ezra lui flatta les cheveux, et lui embrassa le front. 

"Mmhh, dodo?"

"Mhm…" fit Caleb mollement, se déshabillant. Ezra fit de même, puis sourit, et tira les couvertures sur eux.

"Bonne nuit…" fit Ezra doucement, lui flattant les cheveux.

_ À bien y penser… c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient dormir ensemble… dans des circonstances telles. _

En y pensant, alors que ses paupières se faisaient lourdes… c'était...

_ Assez… excitant…  _

  
  


Quand Caleb se réveilla, c'était encore la nuit. 

Étrangement, ce n'était pas à cause d'un cauchemar, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se réveillait pendant la nuit.  _ Heureusement. Ça faisait du bien, une pause, de temps en temps. _

Caleb essaya de se lever, mais s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas trop bouger, car les bras d'Ezra étaient autour de lui.

Il se sentait assez excité maintenant.  _ Mais bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit pendant que Ezra soit endormi.  _

_ Et il n'allait tout de même pas le réveiller pour ça! _

Caleb ferma les yeux à nouveau, pensant un instant. 

_ Est-ce qu'il serait mieux de tout simplement se rendormir et ignorer la sensation? _

Mais soudainement, il sentit Ezra bouger derrière lui, et se raidit, cœur sautant dans sa poitrine.  _ Ses jambes frottaient contre les siennes. _

Bien qu'il ne puisse pas sentir autant qu'avec des vraies jambes, c'était assez pour l'exciter.  _ Et aussi, ses mains autour de sa taille glissaient dangereusement près de son entre-jambes, ce qui n'aidait pas non plus. _

Puis Ezra bougea à nouveau, grognant un peu dans son sommeil, et l'une de ses mains le toucha  _ en plein au milieu _ . Caleb sursauta, et rougit.

Sans réfléchir, il lui agrippa la main, et la poussa contre lui. Il bougea les hanches, ses fesses inévitablement touchant l'entre-jambes d'Ezra, qui gémit doucement, inconsciemment, et Caleb fit de même, continuant ses mouvements. Il sentait qu'Ezra devenait un peu plus dur derrière lui,  _ et ça ne faisait que l'exciter encore plus. _

_ Est-ce que ça le dérangeait, s'il se réveilla et s'en apercevait? _

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car il sentit Ezra se réveiller, et, rapidement, Caleb s'éloigna, repoussant sa main. 

_ Ah, trop tard pour y penser! _

"Mmhh, Caleb..?" Ezra marmonna, relevant la tête un peu en clignant des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. 

"H-hein, quoi?" Fit Caleb nerveusement. Mais Ezra le tira vers lui à nouveau, et, doucement, frotta son nez contre sa nuque. 

"Tu faisais quoi avec ma main..?" Il murmura.

Caleb resta silencieux, trop nerveux pour répondre, et Ezra se hissa un peu plus haut dans le lit, sa tête glissant près de la sienne, et ses bras lui entourant le torse. 

"Mmhhh, hé…" il chuchota près de son oreille, ce qui fit frissonner Caleb. "Ça va aller… tu peux me dire, j'vais pas être fâché…" 

À chaque fois qu'il parlait, ses lèvres frottaient contre son oreille. Son souffle, chaud et humide, lui chatouillait le cou, et ses mains,  _ si douces _ , lui caressaient la poitrine, le torse et le ventre délicatement, les jointures de ses mains effleurants à peine sa peau déjà sensible, bougeants de haut en bas, lentement. Caleb avait de la misère à rester sur place, tellement ce qu'il faisait était excitant,  _ peu importe si volontairement ou pas _ .

"J-je…" il avala difficilement, et puis soupira. "J'étais en train de… m-me… masturber… avec." Ces trois derniers mots ne furent que des murmures, et il rougit, fermant les yeux.

Ezra resta silencieux un instant, contemplant la situation.

"Oh. Vraiment?" Il demanda maintenant d'une voix un peu plus éveillée.

Caleb acquiesça nerveusement.

Ezra rit doucement, et, lentement, glissa ses mains sous le chandail du jeune homme.

"Mmhh… Caleb… t'aurais pu m'réveiller…" il marmonna, frottant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

"J-je… savais pas si tu voudrais- oh!" il sursauta, sentant l'une des mains de l'homme glisser sous ses boxers. "Mmhh… t'inquiètes pas Cal… j'suis toujours partant…" il marmonna, un sourire dans la voix. Caleb rougit, et gémit doucement avec impatience, roulant des hanches alors que la main d'Ezra glissa plus bas.

Lorsqu'il fut rendu au bout, Ezra s'arrêta.

"Ça va..?" Il chuchota.

Caleb acquiesça. "Fais juste… continuer, s'te p-plaît-" il gémit, agrippant ses bras de ses mains. Il sentit Ezra souffler, et pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, ses doigts s'enroulants autour de son membre. Caleb inspira d'un coup sec, et tourna la tête, ouvrant la bouche, gémissant en sentant les lèvres d'Ezra se déposer contre les siennes. 

Caleb roula les hanches lorsqu'il sentit ses boxer glisser le long de ses jambes, suivit par le membre d'Ezra, glissant entre ses cuisses.

"A-attends!!" Caleb fit soudainement, reculant sa tête. Ezra, comprenant la situation, lui embrassa l'oreille, et lui caressa le torse d'un ton rassurant. "O-oh, non, j'vais pas entrer, c'est correct, j'fais juste… frotter entre. Ça va, comme ça..?"

Caleb inspira, soulagé, et hocha la tête, puis la baissant dans l'oreiller quand Ezra recommença à bouger sa main.

"M-merci- aahhh-" il balbutia, ses hanches poussants à coups secs.

"La… prochaine fois que… t-tu veux- mmhhnn!" Ezra gémit doucement, l'une de ses mains agrippant la hanche de Caleb et le tirant vers lui, lorsque celui-ci commença à les rouler. "T-tu peux me réveiller… c'est pas g-grave-"

Caleb acquiesça, puis hoqueta, sa main glissant par dessus celle d'Ezra, celle qui le branlait, pour la pousser à aller plus vite. Ezra rit tendrement derrière lui en voyant ça, et porta ses lèvres à son lobe d'oreille, le suçant doucement, sa main gauche allant de ses hanches à son membre. Caleb inspira et gémit, sa tête allant de l'arrière, et il ferma les yeux.

"T'es proche..?" Ezra murmura.

"M-mhm- aannhhh!" Caleb gémit. 

"M-moi aussi- nnhh" Ezra grogna, et poussa des hanches d'un coup sec, sa main glissant tout le long du membre de Caleb, avant de rebondir, et qu'il mette son pouce sur le bout, le sperme éclaboussant dans sa main, et le sien se répandant entre les jambes de Caleb, et tombant sur le lit. Puis les deux se calmèrent, et, rapidement, Ezra se leva, et essuya le dégât. "Ahah, faudrait mettre une serviette si ça arrive encore." Il rit un peu, puis leva le regard vers Caleb, et se recoucha "C'était comment? T'a aimé ça?" Il s'approcha, et lui caressa la joue. Caleb sourit, et pencha sa tête vers sa paume. "Mhmhh…" il marmonna, s'approcha pour l'embrasser doucement, et Ezra sourit, l'enlaçant. "Et est-ce que ça va mieux, maintenant..?" Il demanda par la suite. Caleb hocha la tête, et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Ezra lui flatta les cheveux et lui embrassa le front. "Mmmhh, bien, bien…"

Le lendemain matin, Caleb se leva assez tôt. Il se sentait plutôt rafraîchi par son sommeil, et se demanda si c'était à cause du manque de cauchemars, ou bien à cause de ce qu'il avait fait avec Ezra.

_ Our les deux. _

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, juste à y penser. Il passa une main sur son visage et grogna.

_ Faudrait qu'il aille prendre une douche, aussi. _

Caleb essaya de se lever, mais sentit quelque chose lui prendre la main, et il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. 

"Mmhhh, noonnn, r'vieeens…" marmonna Ezra, s'accrochant assez fermement à son bras. Caleb rit doucement, trouvant cela très mignon, et retourna à quatre patte près de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, et Ezra ouvrit les yeux, faisant la moue. 

"Reste ici…" il fit doucement, plaçant sa main sur la sienne et l'embrassant. Caleb sourit, et lui embrassa le front. 

_ Oh, trop mignon! _

"Si tu veux, tu peux venir dans la douche avec moi…" 

Ezra leva les yeux, et sourit en retour, bâillant. "Mmmhh, ouais, ça me va…"

Il se leva, et s'étira, ce qui fit rougir Caleb un peu plus, essayant de ne pas trop fixer son corps découpé.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et se déshabillèrent. Caleb garda les yeux ailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'Ezra commence à faire couler l'eau, et puis, il s'approcha de lui. Les gouttes chaudes roulèrent le long du corps encore un peu battu du jeune homme, puis, prenant le temps de relaxer un peu, il inspira, levant la tête.

"Hé." Fit Ezra, souriant au dessus de lui. Caleb couina, et passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. "H-hé!"

Ezra se pencha, et lui caressa la joue du revers de la main. "La dernière fois que j'ai vu ça, mouillé…" sa main glissant le long de son torse, traçant de son index les cicatrices barrants sa peau pâle. "J'étais pas dans le même état d'esprit, c'est sûr…".

_ Caleb se disait aussi, qu'à Oka, il n'avait jamais vraiment prit soin de le regarder. Même s'il était torse-nu, Caleb n'aurait pas pensé grand chose. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment fait la paix avec ses souvenirs, et donc, ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il ressentait pour Ezra, à part, évidemment, de l'attraction physique - il était beau, souvenirs ou pas. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut son premier cauchemar qu'il se souvint de ses sentiments. _

Caleb gémit doucement en sentant les mains d'Ezra glisser sur ses hanches et le tirer vers lui. Le grand homme pencha sa tête et lui embrassa la joue délicatement.

"Comment t'a dormi? Pas de cauchemars..?" Il marmonna, ses lèvres glissants à son cou. Caleb frissonna, et secoua la tête. "N-non. Pas de rêves non plus." Il s'accrocha à son dos alors qu'Ezra le souleva, sa bouche s'enfonçant dans la peau délicate de son cou. 

"Bien, bien…"

Caleb rit doucement, un peu excité à présent, et tapota le dos d'Ezra, qui le déposa à terre. Ezra recula la tête, puis regarda en bas, et sourit tendrement. "Oh. Heh." Il s'approcha, le tirant vers lui par la taille, et grogna, son membre tremblant vers le haut avec envie contre celui de Caleb, alors qu'il appuya son front contre le sien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire..?" Ezra marmonna, levant les yeux. Caleb regarda en bas, puis en haut, et baissa une de ses mains, enroulant ses doigts autour de leurs membres. Ezra sourit, et fit de même, s'avançant d'avantage, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Caleb accote le mur. Caleb souffla, ses hanches poussants avec impatience, et Ezra bougea sa main et ses propres hanches, levant la tête de Caleb par le menton pour l'embrasser. Caleb s'accrocha au mur, ses sourcils courbés avec l'excitation, puis il enroula la tête de l'homme de ses bras, gémissant plus fort, voix étouffée par sa bouche. 

Ezra grogna, et, serrant le poing, poussa plus fort, éjaculant assez rapidement. La pression de ses doigts fit gémir Caleb, qui éjacula à son tour, le sperme giclant sur leurs torses avant de se faire effacer par l'eau chaude de la douche. Ezra rit doucement, et embrassa Caleb à nouveau. "Mmhhh, et aussi, bon matin…"

Caleb rit, l'embrassant de retour, et lui caressa la joue. "Bon matin, héhé"

Ezra grogna d'un ton heureux, avant de se relever un peu, et de passer une main dans sa tignasse. 

"Shampooing?"

Caleb sourit, et hocha la tête, s'empara de la bouteille et la lui donnant. Ezra fit couler du shampoing dans sa main, et fit signe à Caleb de se retourner. Puis il commença à lui frotter les cheveux, et Caleb rit doucement. "O-oh, héhé. J'peux faire le tien après?" Il demanda, relaxant avec les mouvements délicats des mains d'Ezra sur son cuir chevelu.

"Ouais, si tu veux." Ezra fit tendrement.

Après avoir finit, les deux sortirent, et se séchèrent.

Les deux assis par terre dans la salle de bain, Caleb vit qu'Ezra le fixait. Il pencha la tête, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, et sourit. "Heh, mignon."

Caleb couina, et se replaça les cheveux, gêné. 

_ Mignon. _

  
  


Le reste de la journée fut plutôt calme. Ils durent aller voir les rénovateurs en bas, pour être sûr qu'ils avançaient bien, puis passèrent le reste de la journée dehors, à s'entraîner un peu, histoire de garder la forme.

Apparemment, toute la ville se faisait rénover,  _ évidemment _ . Il y a avait tellement de débris un peu partout dans les rues, et tellement de gens autour, que les deux hommes eurent se la difficulté à trouver un endroit calme où s'entraîner. Ils finirent par trouver un petit parc, avec presque personne dedans, et décidèrent de s'entraîner là.

Après la troisième fois où Caleb venait de plaquer Ezra à terre, Ezra demanda une pause. 

Il allèrent vers les toilettes les plus proches, pour se rafraîchir un peu.

À leur voyage là, un petit groupe de filles qui passaient par là eurent l'audace de siffler Caleb, et l'une d'entre elles même pensa correct de lui tapper une fesse.

Caleb sentit que cela déplu beaucoup à Ezra, car il se retourna vers elles et gronda, le tirant vers lui, et elles se sauvèrent en courant. 

"Oh heh, ça va, j'aurais pu m'en occuper, tsé."

Ezra grommela, et haussa des épaules.

_ Mais il n'avait aucune idée à quel point cela lui déplu. _

Caleb était en train de boire de l'eau à une fontaine, lorsqu'Ezra lui attrapa le bras. 

"Hm?"

Caleb releva la tête, intrigué, et lu sur les yeux d'Ezra de l'envie. 

"Oh, quoi, tu me vois boire de l'eau et c'est assez pour toi?" Caleb demanda, riant. Ezra pencha la tête et grimaça, et puis le rire de Caleb s'éteint, voyant bien qu'il était sérieux.

"Oh."

Ezra s'approcha un peu plus, et passa un doigt sur les lèvres de Caleb, essuyant l'eau qui y était resté.

"Mmhh, Ezra… on est en public, par contre, là…" Caleb marmonna, se sentant devenir un peu plus excité.

"Bin… qu'on revienne à la maison, d'abord…" Ezra marmonna, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue délicatement. Caleb rougit en entendant le ton de l'homme, et frotta ses jambes ensemble.

"Porte moi là." Il murmura, bouche bougeant près de son oreille.

Sans plus attendre, Ezra acquiesça, et le souleva, mains sous le dos et les jambes, ce qui fit rire Caleb, et il s'accrocha à son épaule.

Aussi rapidement que possible, ils se rendirent chez eux. Et dès qu'ils furent rendus, Caleb se fit plaquer contre le mur, puis le lit, sans même se faire déshabiller. Ezra avait l'air assez excité aujourd'hui,  _ plus que la journée d'avant _ . Ses mouvements étaient secs et durs, et surtout, pressés. Tellement pressé que Caleb dû l'arrêter, alors qu'il commençait à le sentir sucer et mordiller la peau de son cou. "H-hé, ho, du calme bonhomme, du calme!" Il s'exclama, riant nerveusement. Ezra s'arrêta, visage tendu, et Caleb inspira. "Que-qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Il demanda, lui flattant la joue. Ezra soupira, et embrassa sa main, d'un air attristé.

"Oh. C'est les filles de toute à l'heure?" Caleb demanda.

Ezra hocha la tête, faisant la moue. "Y'a juste moi qui peut toucher tes fesses." 

Caleb sourit, attendrit.  _ Était-ce un brin de jalousie? Ou bien de la surprotection? _

_ Peu importe, c'était mignon. _

"Ahhh bon, allez, continue." Il le tira vers lui, et, lèvres près de son oreille, gémit. "J't'en prie… Ezra."

_ Ça devrait le revigorer un peu. _

Ce fut assez pour l'homme, apparemment, car il recommença à lui embrasser le cou, et commença à lui dézipper le pantalon. Dès qu'il eut fini, sans même prendre le temps de le faire avec les siens, Ezra se baissa, et, prenant le membre de Caleb dans ses mains, porta ses lèvres au bout, puis embrassa un peu partout autour. Caleb ouvrit les yeux grands, et gémit.

"Qu-qu'est- oohhhh- nnhhhh!!" Caleb fut tellement surpris qu'il en oublia ses mots, et opta pour tout simplement lever les yeux au plafond, laissant le plaisir l'envahir, alors qu'Ezra ouvrit la bouche et sortit la langue, la faisant tourner autour du bout.

Caleb poussa des hanches et gémit, agrippant la tête d'Ezra. Ezra rit doucement,  _ un son si mélodieux _ , et ouvrit la bouche un peu plus, commençant à sucer sur le bout. Caleb inspira d'un coup, levant ses hanches alors qu'il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux au ciel.

_ Oh, il était bon, ça c'est sûr! _

Et soudainement, il sentit les mains de l'homme glisser le long de ses jambes, pour se rendre à ses fesses, et le lever par les hanches, Ezra se mettant à genoux sur le matelas. Caleb sentit les doigts de sa main gauche enrouler son membre, alors que la main droite glissa sous ses testicules. Caleb se raidit pendant une seconde, sur le point de demander à Ezra ce qu'il faisait, mais il n'eut pas le temps, car soudainement, il sentit une pression assez agréable juste au dessus de son anus, et, sans aucun avertissement, jeta ses hanches vers l'avant, inspirant d'un coup sec alors qu'il éjacula, le sperme rentrant d'un coup dans la bouche d'Ezra, qui avala, et leva la tête, toussant avec un air assez fière. Il laissa tomber les hanches de Caleb sur le matelas, et puis rampa par dessus lui.

Caleb avait les yeux écarquillés, haletant, et se demandait bien ce qui venait de se passer.  _ C'était une sensation qui, bien que nouvelle, était plutôt… agréable. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire?? _

"Qu-qu'est- quoi- hein??" Caleb balbutia, visage rouge. Ezra rit, et lui caressa la joue. "Oh, rien, je t'ai juste simulé la prostate en pressant sur ta périnée, c'est tout." Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue, et Caleb couina. "W-whoa…"

"J'peux le faire encore, si tu veux."

Caleb secoua la tête, riant nerveusement. "N-non, ça va, hah…"

Ezra eut l'air déçu, et Caleb se corrigea rapidement. "J-j'veux dire, pas maintenant! Mais plus tard, ouais!"

Ezra sourit à nouveau, et l'embrassa tendrement. "À moi…" il marmonna, ce qui fit hoqueter Caleb.  _ De la surprotection, absolument. _

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  


Caleb se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur, et en hurlant, les bras devant lui pour se protéger. Il figea, haletant, et gémit, ses yeux se promenants dans le noir pour essayer de se rappeler où il était. 

Il était dans son nouveau lit. Ezra était à côté de lui.

_ Et voilà. La nuit d'hier n'était qu'un heureux hasard. Bien sûr, ça recommençait. _

Caleb eut un haut-le-coeur, et hoqueta avec dégoût, tremblant, sentant une tension désagréable monter à sa tête.

_ Est-ce qu'il devrait… oui, oui, il avait dit, n'importe quand. _

Caleb se retourna vers Ezra pour le réveiller, mais s'arrêta, le voyant qui se frottait les yeux, essayant de chasser le sommeil.  _ Il s'était sûrement réveillé avec le bruit. _

"H-hein?" Il marmonna.

Il vit Caleb, et immédiatement, s'assit, lui prenant l'épaule. "Oh, hé, hé, Caleb." Il lui caressa la tête, sa paume glissant le long de sa joue délicatement, et Caleb commença à pleurer, tremblant. Ezra soupira, souriant tristement, et, essuyant ses larmes, le souleva, le plaçant sur ses genoux. Caleb s'accrocha à lui, sanglotant, alors qu'Ezra commença à le bercer doucement, toujours en lui flattant la tête, et murmurant des mots rassurants.

"Sshhhh, ça va aller. Tout va bien bébé… t'es en sécurité maintenant… tout va bien…" il répéta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Caleb commence à se calmer.

_ Caleb y pensait à chaque fois. À quel point être dans ses bras était rassurant. À quel point ses mouvements prudents et doux lui faisait du bien.  _

_ C'était si différent de ses cauchemars. Des cauchemars remplis de guerre, de souffrances, et surtout de solitude, de froideur, de  _ **_rien_ ** _. _

"Ezra…" Caleb gémit, reniflant, après quelques minutes.

"Hm?" 

_ Sa voix était tellement apaisante, près de son oreille comme ça. _

"Est-ce que… ça te dérange… de faire ça?" 

_ Et pourtant, il avait toujours eu un peu peur que s'occuper de lui dérangeait Ezra. Même s'il lui avait dit lui-même qu'il voudrait l'aider, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Le réveiller en pleine milieu de la nuit pour pleurer, ça pourrait être dérangeant… _

Ezra sourit tristement, et le serra un peu plus fort. "Ohhh, non non, pas du tout…" il posa ses lèvres sur le côté de son front. 

"C'est correct Cal, vraiment."

Il lui flatta les cheveux, et Caleb gémit.

"Ça me fait du bien, rester ici avec toi, comme ça. Te rassurer et tout… je fais ça… parce que j't'aime." Il poussa quelques mèches hors de son visage, et sourit. "J'ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu sois heureux, Caleb."

Caleb hoqueta, et, souriant faiblement, continua à sangloter.

_ Merci. _

"Allez, allez maintenant, laisse tout sortir…" Ezra murmura, continuant à le bercer. 

  
  


Caleb se réveilla le lendemain toujours blotti contre Ezra. Il soupira, et sourit tendrement, frottant sa joue contre son torse. 

_ Mmhhh, douillet. _

Ezra bougea un peu, et le serra contre lui. Caleb le regarda un instant, fixant son visage endormi, serein.

_ Hier soir, est-ce que ça a vraiment été la première fois qu'il disait "je t'aime"? _

Caleb passa une main sur sa joue, pensif.

_ Il ferait donc vraiment n'importe quoi pour l'aider à se sentir mieux… wow. _

Les yeux d'Ezra s'ouvrirent, et il pencha la tête, embrassant sa paume et souriant doucement.

"Bon matin…" il murmura, voix encore un peu rauque de son sommeil. Il entoura la main de Caleb de la sienne et la laissa caresser sa joue. "Bien dormi? Après, euh j'veux dire-"

"Ouais." Caleb sourit doucement "Merci."

Il leva la tête, et l'embrassa tendrement, et Ezra, soufflant joyeusement, l'embrassa de retour, ses mains glissants autour de sa taille. Caleb frissonna, le laissant lui caresser le dos doucement, et, alors que le baiser se fit plus intense, il poussa des hanches, ce qui fit rire Ezra, qui regarda en bas vers son entre-jambes, levant un sourcil amusé en voyant son érection qui étirait les pans de ses boxers.

"Oohhh, juste avec un baiser, hm?" Ezra murmura, sourire aux lèvres.

Caleb rougit, gêné. "J-je…" mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car Ezra roula par dessus lui, et, sa bouche près de son oreille, rit doucement. "C'est mignon."

Caleb regarda ailleurs, les joues en feu, une vague d'électricité - pas littéralement, bien sûr - lui passa dans le corps.  _ Oh, non, c'est lui qui était mignon! _

Il gémit doucement en sentant les doigts d'Ezra tirer sur le pan de ses boxer, et ferma les yeux, sentant son érection voler à l'air frais quand les sous-vêtements glissèrent sous ses jambes, puis celle d'Ezra se poser sur son membre, chaude et dure. 

Caleb s'empara des épaules d'Ezra, et il appuya son front contre le sien.

"E-Ezra…" il murmura, ses lèvres qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes. Ezra souffla, souriant, et l'embrassa, s'emparant de ses cuisses et les enroulants autour de sa taille.

Les bras de Caleb se resserrèrent dans son dos, et il poussa des hanches avec envie, gémissant en sentant le membre de l'homme au dessus de lui frotter contre le sien. Ses poussées se firent plus intenses quand Ezra entoura les deux membres de ses doigts, et bougea sa main de haut en bas. De son autre main, il glissa ses doigts sous ses fesses, et caressa sa périnée doucement.

"Ça va, comme ça?" Ezra murmura entre deux baisers. Caleb poussa une sorte de murmure indistinct, poussant des hanches et s'accrochant plus fermement à son dos, les articulations mécaniques de ses doigts grinçants un peu avec la pression.

_ Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à former une phrase cohérente, tellement la sensation était plaisante. _

"Oui? C'est un oui, ça?" Ezra demanda, amusé par sa réaction.

Caleb hocha la tête, souriant bêtement, et Ezra rit doucement, massant un peu plus fermement sur la périnée, alors que le mouvement de sa main sur leurs membres se fit plus rapide.

"T-tabarnaaa- oohhhh c-comment tu fais pour- hhhaaannnn!!" Caleb balbutia, les yeux roulants dans son orbite, et ses jambes se tortillants dans tous les sens. 

"Fais donc juste- hhnnnn, les mettre deda _ aannnhh _ !!!" Caleb gémit, haletant.

_ Dedans… dans ses fesses? _

"E-Ezra!!"

" _ Y-yessir!!" _

Immédiatement, Ezra leva sa main à sa bouche, et lécha ses doigts, les couvrants complètement de salive. Puis ils les descendits, plus bas que la périnée, et poussa un peu plus fort, les glissants à l'intérieur et courbant ses doigts pour toucher sa prostate, baissant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur l'un de ses mamelons, et branla la main plus vite. 

Et d'un coup, soudainement, Caleb gémit fortement, et, son dos courbant, et ses tatouages s'allumants, il éjacula, quelques éclairs accompagnants ce geste, le choc faisant éjaculer Ezra par la suite en se propageant dans son corps, ses propres tatouages s'allumant pendant cet instant.

Le sperme éclaboussa leurs ventres, mais heureusement cette fois, ne toucha pas le lit.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Ezra releva la tête, surpris, et fixa Caleb.

"W-whoa…" il fit doucement. "T-t'as, euh… des éclairs."

Caleb rougit, un peu gêné. "D-désolé, j'ai pas pu me contrôler…"

Mais Ezra sourit, et lui caressa la joue. "Non… ça va. C'est mignon." Il rit doucement. "Je savais pas que t'aimais ça autant, quand j'te touche là." Il passa une main sur son ventre, essuyant un peu du sperme avec son doigt, et le lécha. "Tant qu'à faire… est-ce qu'il y a d'autres endroits comme ça, que tu veux que je touche?" Ezra demanda, étirant le bras pour prendre un mouchoir et essuyer le ventre de Caleb, puis le sien.

Caleb le regarda faire, puis rougit après qu'il lance le mouchoir dans la poubelle, et retourne son regard vers lui.

"O-ouais…"

"Hm?"

Il resta silencieux un instant.

"Mon… visage."

"Ton visage?"

Caleb soupira, regardant ailleurs, et passa une main sur sa bouche.

"À… Oka… quand j'ai paniqué, cette nuit-là… tu m'a caressé le visage, un bon bout de temps. Et la nuit quand j'suis allé te voir, aussi."

Ses joues devinrent plus rouges, et il couina. "C'était pas le moment alors j'y ai pas trop pensé, mais pendant tout le reste, après, dès qu'il y avait un moment libre, j'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à ça. C'était… vraiment plaisant."

Ezra leva un sourcil, puis sourit, et s'approcha un peu plus. Il leva une main à la joue de Caleb, et la caressa doucement. 

"Comme ça..?"

"Les deux mains…" Caleb répondit, fermant les yeux. Ezra obéit, et Caleb relaxa, penchant la tête. Ezra bougea une de ses mains à son oreille, et, doucement, lui frotta le bord, de son pouce et de son index. Caleb sourit doucement, ronronnant presque, comme un chaton heureux, et Ezra continua, passant ses main sur ses joues, son front, ses tempes, ses oreilles, et sa nuque. Puis il glissa son pouce près de ses lèvres, et Caleb ouvrit la bouche un peu, gémissant. Ezra jeta un coup d'œil en bas, et rit doucement, voyant que Caleb était à nouveau excité.

"Oh, wow, encore?" Il demanda, amusé.

Caleb rit doucement. "D-désolé, c'est juste que, t-tes mains-"

"Non… ça va. J'suis partant…"

Caleb sourit, puis porta son regard à l'horloge, et soupira.

"Il est presque midi, par contre…" il fit tristement. 

Ezra grogna. "Qu'est-ce qu'on a à l'horaire, déjà?" Il demanda, déçu.

Caleb s'assit, et pensa.

"Euh… j'sais pas. Mais faudrait aller déjeuner- euh, dîner, ça c'est sûr."

Ezra sourit doucement, et s'agenouilla sur le matelas. "Bon, d'accord." Il tendit la main à Caleb, et l'aida à se lever. Mais dès que le jeune homme mit le pied à terre, Ezra lui attrapa les hanches, et frotta ses lèvres contre son oreille.

"Est-ce que t'es dans le menu, par contre? J'aimerais ça moi, avoir un Caleb pour dîner." Il rit doucement, et lui embrassa la joue. Caleb ricana, et lui caressa la main. 

"Hé, ho. Si tu veux un bon Caleb, va falloir m'engraisser un peu. Allez, hop."

Ezra continua à rire, et le suivit, s'habillant un peu, et les deux marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. 

"Bon, on n'a plus grand chose. Va falloir aller faire l'épicerie bientôt." Caleb marmonna, regardant dans le frigo.

"On a des œufs?"

"Mhm."

"Omelette?"

Caleb leva la tête, et sourit. "Ouais, ça ne tente!" Puis il lui tapota le nez. "Tant que tu m'aide, en tout cas." 

Ezra sourit, et l'aida à sortir les ingrédients. "Oh, bien sûr!"

Caleb appris qu'Ezra était très minutieux en cuisinant, ce qui était très étonnant vu la façon pas aussi minutieuse comment il vivait. Mais tout de même, le voir plisser des yeux et se concentrer le plus possible pour que toutes les mesures soient  _ exactes,  _ c'était assez mignon. 

Ils venaient de finir l'omelette, et attendaient maintenant qu'elle refroidissent pour la manger - dans un seul plat avec deux fourchettes, car ils étaient aussi à court d'assiettes.

Puis soudainement, Caleb vit Ezra se raidir, et soupirer.

"Oh, merde… J'ai oublié. Aujourd'hui… y'a les funérailles." Ezra marmonna.

"Oh."

"Ouais."

Les deux restèrent en silence un instant.

_ Les funérailles, celles d'Élizabeth et d'Azariah, qui avaient été planifiées assez tard, à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ezra avait sûrement poussé ce souvenir loin dans son esprit.  _

_ Ce n'était pas une chose très agréable à laquelle penser. _

Caleb lui prit la main, et lui caressa la paume. Ezra le regarda faire, silencieux.

_ Bien qu'Azariah était son père, à cause de son amnésie, son attachement pour lui était… nébuleux. Du moins, il en avait moins que Ezra en avait pour sa sœur, puisqu'il ne l'avait connu que pendant quelques années, à l'opposé de toute sa vie. Bien qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'y aller, car il fut aussi un ami proche d'Élizabeth toutes ces années à Shamayim, il ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer comment le grand homme se sentait en ce moment. _

_ Surtout qu'il n'avait sûrement pas fait son deuil depuis sa mort. Il était trop occupé. _

"Bon, allez. Faut manger et se préparer." Ezra dit mollement, prenant une fourchette et coupant dans l'omelette.

L'église était assez vide. Quelques personnes de la famille d'Ezra étaient venues, mais pas beaucoup comparé à la famille de Caleb. Il ne connaissait personne, et Ezra de même, alors ils optèrent pour aller joindre Judith et Marie.

Nitya, Jessica, Nathanahel et quelques ex-Anges étaient là aussi, et Caleb apprécie de voir cela.  _ C'était gentil de leur part. _

L'après midi se passa sans trop grandes choses. Il serra quelques mains, conforta sa mère qui pleurait, parla un peu avec Judith, qui était très silencieuse, et essaya de ne pas trop regarder les deux cercueils.

Ezra, lui, avait l'air de vouloir faire le contraire. 

Il resta là tout le long, devant le cercueil de sa soeur, à la fixer, les yeux vides et le souffle court. 

Caleb ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il ne savait pas s'il devrait lui parler ou non. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait dire quelque chose pour aider. 

Il resta près de lui, par contre, lui tapotant le bras quelques fois. Il espérait qu'Ezra allait bien, ou, du moins, qu'il lui dise, si quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Au moins une heure après, il eut une cérémonie. Caleb s'assit entre sa mère et Ezra, et continua de fixer l'homme, pendant tout le long. _ Ça n'allait pas mieux. Il avait l'air nerveux, à présent _ .  _ Très nerveux. _

Caleb n'avait pas préparé de discours mais, tout de même, se fit appeler pour parler de son père. Se disant qu'Ezra ne serait pas d'humeur à faire de même pour sa sœur, il parla un peu d'Élizabeth dans son discours aussi, du mieux qu'il pouvait. 

La cérémonie fut terminée, et les cercueils se firent sortir. Marie et Judith décidèrent de les suivre jusqu'au cimetière, mais Caleb n'avait pas la tête à ça.  _ Et aussi, il voulait rester avec Ezra. _

"J'ai soif, j'vais boire de l'eau." Fit Ezra quand la place commença à se vider.

"J'viens avec toi." Caleb fit, et le suivit jusqu'aux toilettes.  _ Pas question qu'il le laisse seul. Pas maintenant. _

Dès que la porte fut fermée et barrée, Ezra se précipita vers la fontaine, et bu à grosses gorgées. Puis il se releva, éclaboussant son visage, et fixa le mur quelques secondes, respirant fort, et rapidement.

_ Il tremblait. _

L'homme se retourna vers Caleb. "J'ai remarqué, ta cravate est croche. Laisse-moi arranger ça." Il marmonna, et s'avança un peu, se penchant, et tripotant nerveusement la cravate.

_ Il essayait bien de se retenir. C'était évident. Il était raide et crispé, et son souffle était court _ .

"E-Ezra-" Caleb commença, baissant la tête pour le regarder faire.

"Ça m'a dérangé tout le long de la cérémonie, t'sais?" Ezra le coupa, sa voix chevrotante.

Caleb le fixa un instant, puis leva le bras, et lui caressa la joue doucement.

_ Sa joue était froide. _

"Ezra." Il répéta, plus lentement. "Hé."

Ezra leva la tête, ses mains tremblant autour de sa cravate maintenant détachée, le regard nerveux, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il renifla, inspira d'un coup sec, et, enfin, commença à pleurer. Il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Caleb, ses mains accrochées à son col, tremblantes, et ses pleurs se transformants en sanglots violents.

_ Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire son deuil. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées entre-temps… _

_ Et maintenant, revoir sa sœur encore une fois… C'était trop.  _

_ C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. _

Caleb passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son dos délicatement, le corps de l'homme soubresautant avec ses sanglots. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'était pas vraiment le meilleur avec les mots, contrairement à lui. Mais il savait que sa présence serait sûrement assez pour Ezra. Et qu'il fallait seulement attendre, et rester avec lui, pour le conforter du mieux qu'il puisse.

Il faisait frais dans la salle de bain,et un néon bleu clignotant au dessus d'eux. Comme si la salle pleurait avec Ezra, d'une certaine façon. Comme si sa peine se propageait dans les murs.

_ Mais plus il le tenait, et plus il le sentait, lentement mais sûrement, devenir plus chaud. _

Quand Ezra fut complètement calme, il était déjà 18:00.

Caleb le relâcha, et le regarda, gardant sa main dans la sienne.

"Ça va mieux, maintenant?" Il murmura. Ezra acquiesça, et appuya son front contre le sien. "O-ouais…"

Caleb lui caressa la joue, et sourit tendrement. "Désolé si j'ai pas pu dire grand chose. T'es meilleur que moi là-dedans."

Ezra rit faiblement, posant ses lèvres sur sa paume. "Ça va. C'est correct."

Puis il l'enlaça à nouveau, et inspira profondément. "Merci. Merci beaucoup…"

Caleb sourit doucement, et lui caressa les cheveux.

Puis, soudainement, Ezra se râcla la gorge, et se redressa. "Il commence à être tard. Va falloir sortir."

Caleb lui prit la main et le suivit. "On va où? J'ai un peu faim, moi."

_ Même une action aussi simple que de lui prendre la main était réconfortante, étrangement. Peut être aussi, qu'il n'était pas habitué à ça. De la chaleur constante sur sa main. _

"Y'a un resto-bar proche, on peut aller là."

"Ouais, ça me va."

_ Pas d'arrêt au cimetière. Ezra n'était sûrement pas encore prêt à ça. _

La nourriture était assez bonne, même si le restaurant lui-même n'était pas des plus sanitaires. 

_ Ou tranquille. _

Il y avait trois gars saouls dans le bar, qui riaient un peu trop fort pour l'humeur actuelle d'Ezra, ce dernier ayant l'air de plus en plus énervé à chaque éclat qui résonnait dans le restaurant, car, même s'il s'était calmé, bien sûr qu'il n'était toujours pas au top de sa forme.

"M'a aller leur dire de baisser le son, putain d'tabarnack…" Ezra gronda, sa main qui était appuyée contre sa tête s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux avec exaspération.

Caleb, notant l'utilisation de deux jurons différent, soupira, et lui tapota le bras. "Non, ça va, j'vais le faire.'

_ Pas qu'il était dans un meilleur état en ce moment, il fallait avouer qu'il était lui aussi un peu énervé. Mais tout de même, il ne voulait pas qu'Ezra empire son cas. _

Caleb se leva, enleva sa veste, resserra sa couette, et s'avança vers le bar, tapotant l'épaule d'un des hommes.

Il se retournèrent tous, l'air confus, et Caleb leur rendit un sourire poli.

"Pouvez vous baisser le son, s'il vous plaît? Vous êtes pas seul dans le resto, y'a d'autre monde qui essaient de manger tranquille."

L'homme du milieu grogna, et grimaça.

"Ugh, va t'faire voir, c'est pas d't'es affaires." Il siffla, d'un air fâché.  _ Son haleine puait la bière. _

Caleb, qui n'avait vraiment pas la patience pour ça, soupira, et se releva les manches. "Ça devient mes affaires quand ça rentre dans ma bulle. Faque fermez donc vos gueules si vous voulez pas vous faire achaler."

L'homme grogna, et se leva, serrant le poing. Caleb leva les yeux.

_ Ah, est-ce qu'il venait de se mettre dans le trou- _

L'homme le frappa à la figure, en plein sur son nez encore sensible de la dernière fois, et Caleb recula, sonné.

_ Ah, et voilà qu'il saignait. _

Caleb grogna, et s'essuya le nez.  _ Il voulait de la bataille? Hé bien, il allait l'avoir. _

Caleb chargea, et le frappa en retour, et, rapidement, les deux autres hommes sautèrent sur lui. 

Caleb aurait pensé que ce serait facile, puisque ces hommes n'étaient pas des soldats, et en plus, étaient saouls, et pourtant, il se retrouva à terre assez rapidement.  _ Il n'avait pas complètement récupéré de sa dernière bataille, il était encore faible. Et son humeur n'aidait pas non plus. _

Heureusement, Ezra, qui s'était définitivement aperçu de tout le fracas, se joint à la bataille, gagnant du terrain en mettant un des hommes K-O immédiatement. 

_ Dieu merci pour ses gros bras. _

Rapidement, les serveurs et le barman, tous les deux tannés de la bagarre, s'en mêlèrent aussi, les forçants tous dehors.

Les trois hommes fuirent, s'apercevant de leur erreur, et Caleb essaya de les poursuivre. Mais Ezra lui attrapa le bras, et le tira vers lui. 

"Caleb, stop, ça sert à rien."

Caleb grogna, et s'arrêta, se retournant vers Ezra. "M-mais-"

Ezra le tira plus près, et s'avança. " _ Assez _ ." Il siffla. 

Caleb figea, et soupira. 

_ Ouais. Il avait raison.  _ Fallait pas s'emporter, ce n'était que trois cons saouls, rien de dangereux.

Ezra lui donna sa veste, et Caleb l'enfila. Puis Ezra s'approcha, et lui caressa la joue, et, se détendant un peu, soupira. "Mais quand même…" il sourit doucement "Merci de m'avoir défendu. J-je, merci, euhm…" Ezra balbutia, visage devenant un peu rouge alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur son nez, qui saignait toujours, et il regarda ailleurs. 

"On va à la maison. Tout de suite." 

Caleb renifla du sang, et le fixa, confus, mais le suivit tout de même.

_ Qu'est-ce qui aurait donc pu... _

Il arrivèrent le plus rapidement possible, et, dès Caleb barra la porte derrière lui, Ezra le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Surpris, mais content, Caleb répliqua.

_ Il n'était pas dans son état habituel. La façon dont il l'enlaçait, c'était différent de d'habitude. C'était plus colleux, envieux.  _

Caleb rit doucement lorsqu'il recula, et lui caressa la joue. "E-Ezra, hé!"

Ezra le fixa d'un air impatient, un souffle chaud et rapide sortant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. 

"A-allez…" il gémit doucement. Caleb sentit son coeur sauter un battement, et se mordit la lèvre, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, ses mains cherchant sa cravate et tirant dessus. Il sentit Ezra reculer vers la chambre et le suivit. Quand Ezra tomba dos au matelas, Caleb s'attendit à ce qu'il le tire vers lui et roule par dessus lui, mais, évidemment, voyant qu'il ne fit que reculer et accoter son dos aux oreillers, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

_ Il voulait qu'il… _

"C-Caleb-" Ezra gémit, tirant sur les boutons de sa chemise et laissant ses chaussures tomber sur le sol. Caleb s'avança, et sépara sa chemise agressivement, détachant sa cravate et tirant sur ses pantalons, ne prenant même pas le temps de le déshabiller complètement tellement il était lui-même impatient.

_ Lui, en contrôle. Lui, qui l'avait excité en se blessant pour le protéger. _

Il posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et souffla.

_ Est-ce qu'il voulait ça juste pour ça? Ou, est-ce que cette envie de se faire dominer tirait de son envie de réconfort? _

"Ezra…" il marmonna, caressant son torse tendrement, ses doigts glissants sur ses tatouages, dessinant des motifs sur ses nombreuses cicatrices.

_ Si ça, c'était assez pour le réconforter, il allait le faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. _

Puis Ezra roula par dessus lui, mais enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, s'accrochant au dossier du lit et l'embrassant à nouveau.

Caleb se redressa, agrippant ses hanches et les tirant vers son entre-jambes. Ezra roula des hanches, gémissant, et appuya son front contre le sien. Il se pencha vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir, et en sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant. 

Caleb la regarda, son cœur s'emballant en sachant très bien ce que ça signifiait. Ezra se pencha vers son oreille, le souffle court, et grogna. "Pas pour toi, pour moi…" il souffla, dévissant le bouchon et laissant le liquide couler sur ses doigts. "J'ai eu de la pratique avant, t'inquiètes. Mais…" il hoqueta. "C'est ma première fois avec un vrai, heh."

Caleb se sentait s'exciter encore plus en le regardant faire, ses pieds tapotant sur le matelas avec impatience.

Ezra se pencha, releva les fesses et glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur, sa tête s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Caleb alors qu'il gémit doucement.

"O-oké… j'suis prêt…" il marmonna, frottant ses fesses contre le membre de Caleb. Caleb glissa ses mains à ses hanches, et le guida vers le bout, puis, lentement, Ezra descendit ses hanches, gémissant, ses tatouages s'allumants avec le choc. 

Il s'accrocha à ses épaules, le tirant vers lui, et Caleb inspira d'un coup sec. 

_ Oh, mon dieu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça! _

"O-ohhh! C-c'est-" Ezra hoqueta "Plus gros que j'suis habitué!"

Caleb fit de son mieux pour ne pas bouger tout de suite, mais vraiment, c'était difficile, tellement c'était bon. Ezra sourit, lui caressant la joue, et puis l'embrassa tendrement. 

"Allez, ça va, tu peux bouger." Il murmura d'un ton doux. Caleb acquiesça et poussa plus loin, et Ezra gémit plus fort, sa tête baissant, quelques éclairs crépitants autour de lui.

Et puis Caleb roula dans le lit, et se hissa par dessus lui, poussant des hanches un peu plus rapidement, l'une de ses mains s'emparant de son membre et le branlant en rythme avec ses poussées.

_ S'il avait l'air de s'amuser autant comme ça… peut être qu'il devrait essayer lui aussi… _

"C-Caleb-" Ezra grogna, bouche ouverte alors qu'il haletait. Caleb gémit et sourit. 

_ Mon dieu qu'il était beau. _

"J-je t'aime- aahhh  _ crisse!" _ Il grogna et poussa plus fort.

_ Il ne serait sûrement pas satisfait après une seule fois. Il pouvait sentir ça, toute l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.  _

Caleb baissa la tête, et embrassa Ezra passionnément, poussant encore plus fort de ses hanches alors que l'homme, avec ses jambes et ses bras, le tira plus près. 

Caleb baissa la tête dans son cou, léchant la peau. Puis il pressa ses lèvres contre sa gorge et suça, et Ezra poussa un hoquet de surprise, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux.

"O-oh putain- nnhh"

Caleb sourit doucement, bougeant ses lèvres ailleurs sur son cou et faisant de même encore, et encore une autre fois.

Puis il baissa la tête près de sa clavicule, et mordilla sa peau. Ezra grogna, et poussa des hanches, serrant des fesses, et Caleb, avec le choc, mordit plus fort, et goûta du sang.  _ Ah, woups. _

Il releva la tête, l'air coupable, mais Ezra sourit, et lui prit la tête entre les mains. 

"C-c'est correct-hnn-" Ezra souffla, ses mains glissants sur ses joues et les caressant doucement. Caleb frissonna, et gémit.

_ Il était déjà sur le point d'éjaculer! _

"E-Ezra-"

Il fit mine de reculer ses hanches, mais Ezra le tira vers lui, et grogna, d'un ton presque féral.

"À  _ l'intérieur _ ." Il gronda. 

_ Oh, mon dieu, là, c'était trop. _

Caleb couina, son cœur explosant en voyant l'expression à la fois excitée et sérieuse de son partenaire, et éjacula, sa main autour du membre d'Ezra glissant plus rapidement, le tenant plus fermement, et il gicla à son tour, ses hanches poussant vers le haut alors que Caleb pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser, longuement.

Puis, reculant pour reprendre son souffle, il roula sur le côté, épuisé, et soupira.

Ezra rit doucement, se massant le cou, et se tourna vers Caleb.

"W-wow, t'y es allé fort, pu _ tain! _ "

Caleb rougit, se frotta la bouche d'un air gêné. "Désolé. J'me suis un peu emporté."

Ezra le tira vers lui, et frotta son nez contre sa joue. "Oh, j'ai jamais dit que j'avais pas aimé ça…" il marmonna, ses mains glissants le long de son dos. Caleb frissonna, et s'empara de ses mains, les glissants à son visage. Ezra sourit, et lui caressa les joues, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

"Ezra… J-j'veux… encore…" Caleb souffla entre deux baisers, et Ezra regarda en bas, et rit. "Oh, wow, t'en a, de la tension accumulée, toi!"

Caleb baissa les yeux, un peu honteux, et se frotta la tête. "D-désolé, j-je-" mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir lorsqu'il se fit tourner sur le dos, et Ezra grimpa par dessus lui. Il passa une main sur sa joue, et sourit. "Tu veux essayer, toi aussi..?" L'homme marmonna, frottant son nez contre sa joue. Caleb sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et hoqueta.

"O-ouais." Il balbutia.

Ezra leva la tête, un peu inquiet et confus.

"Sûr?"

Caleb acquiesça, et sourit, levant une main à sa joue. "T'avais l'air de t'amuser. J'aimerais savoir comment c'est, moi aussi."

Ezra rit doucement, et s'empara de la bouteille. "Tu veux que j'le fasse pour toi..?" Il murmura, dévissant le bouchon. Caleb hocha la tête, et Ezra sourit, et puis laissa couler des gouttes sur ses doigts, avant de baisser la main entre les jambes de Caleb, et de pousser doucement contre son anus. 

Caleb couina, et rit nerveusement. "O-oh, c'est froid!"

Ezra rit aussi, et lui embrassa la joue. "Ah, ouais, j'aurais dû t'avertir avant, heh, désolé."

Caleb tourna la tête et l'embrassa, gémissant doucement en sentant les doigts de l'homme glisser à l'intérieur,  _ beaucoup plus facilement que la dernière fois _ .

Il poussa d'avant en arrière lentement, avant de faire un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, étirant le trou un peu. 

"Ça va comme ça..?" Ezra marmonna à son oreille.

Caleb acquiesça, silencieux en savourant la sensation. 

Après quelques poussés de plus, Ezra retira ses doigts, et se positionna. 

"Oké. T'es prêt?" Il murmura. Caleb couina, et sourit. "Ouais. Vas-y."

Et Ezra poussa, une fois, et son membre glissa à l'intérieur. Caleb inspira d'un coup sec, et lui agrippa le dos, ses yeux agrandissants.

Ezra grogna, et leva les yeux.

"Ça va? J'bouge pas avant que tu me dises, oké?"

Caleb acquiesça, haletant. 

_ Oh, c'était- c'était-  _

_ C'était beaucoup. _

"La-laisse-moi-" il grogna. "L-laisse-moi que'ques secondes, juste- relaxer."

Ezra acquiesça, frottant ses lèvres contre son front.

"Prend ton temps bébé, j'suis patient." Il fit doucement. Et Caleb frissonna. "M-merci." Il murmura, levant la tête pour l'embrasser.

Puis il recula. "O-oké, tu peux bouger."

Ezra acquiesça, et poussa des hanches lentement, grognant un peu avec l'effort.  _ Il se retenait sûrement. _

Caleb leva les jambes et les enroula autour de sa taille, ses mains glissants sur son dos et ses doigts s'enfonçants dans ses cheveux. Ezra sourit tendrement, et appuya son front contre le sien.

"Ç-ça va, tu peux aller plus vite." Caleb gémit. Ezra obéit, et, immédiatement, Caleb sentit le choc se faire remplacer par du plaisir, et sourit. "O-ohhh mon dieu-" il gémit, tirant Ezra plus près pour enfoncer sa tête dans son cou. Il entendit Ezra rire, sa voix près de son épaule, et rougit.

"T'aime ça, hm?" Ezra murmura. Caleb acquiesça, et couina lorsqu'Ezra poussa plus profondément.  _ Et toucha sa prostate. _

"A-ahh, tabar-"

Caleb gémit plus fort, serrant des dents et souriant, et cette réaction revigora Ezra, alors qu'il poussa plus fort et plus rapidement, s'apercevant bien que Caleb s'amusait.

"E-Ezraaa-" Caleb gémit, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de son dos. Ezra grogna et bougea la tête, mordillant son oreille du bout de ses lèvres, et tirant doucement. "C-Cal…" il grogna, descendant une main à son membre et le frottant doucement. Caleb couina, roulant des hanches, ses jambes s'enroulants plus fort autour de sa taille, alors qu'Ezra baissa la tête dans son cou, et grogna, sa voix vibrant au travers de la gorge de Caleb. "Mon tour…" il murmura, avant de lécher et suçer doucement, ses mains glissants à ses pectoraux et pinçant ses mamelons, Caleb ne faisant que gémir plus fort.

"A-aahh, Ezraaa!!"

Ezra grogna, poussant plus rapidement, branlant le membre plus vite.

"E-Ezra, j-j-"

"Allez, jouit pour moi bébé-" Ezra roucoula à son oreille, poussant plus profondément.

Il agrippa son membre plus fort et branla plus rapidement, et, d'un coup, Caleb éjacula, poussant des hanches, le sperme volant sur son ventre.

"À l'intérieur, Ezra!" Il gémit, sentant que l'homme était proche aussi. 

Et Caleb fut agréablement surpris en sentant le sperme de son partenaire jaillir dans ses entrailles et se propager dans son ventre, et il couina.

Il était sur le point de se relever pour prendre un mouchoir, lorsqu'Ezra lui prit la main, pour l'arrêter, et baissa la tête, avant de lécher tout le long de son corps, essuyant chaque racoin taché avec minutie. Caleb frissonna à chaque léchée, la sensation de sa langue douce contre sa peau le faisant se tortiller, et le regarda faire, assez surpris. Puis Ezra releva la tête, et lui caressa la joue, et sourit.

"Tiens, voilà." Il fit doucement, posant ses lèvres sur son front. Puis il releva ses hanches, et son membre flacide glissa hors du trou. Caleb rougit. "M-merci…"

Ezra se plaça à côté de lui, Caleb se tournant pour le regarder, et lui caressa les cheveux. "De rien."

Il enlaça sa taille de sa main et le tira plus près, bâillant.

"Mmmhh… dodo…" Ezra murmura. Caleb rit doucement, et lui fit un câlin.  _ C'était chaud, et douillet, même avec tous ces muscles. _

"Comment t'a aimé ça, aussi..?" Ezra marmonna, sa voix vibrant dans sa poitrine quand il parlait. Caleb acquiesça, et sourit. "C'était… vraiment bien…" il passa ses doigts sur son torse, et soupira. "J'dirais pas non à le refaire demain soir…" 

Ezra sourit et rit doucement. "C'est bien, bien… j'suis content que t'aille aimé ça."

Puis il tira les couvertures sur eux deux, et lui embrassa le front. "J't'aime, Caleb" Ezra murmura, avant de fermer les yeux. Caleb sourit, et fourra sa tête sous son menton, relaxant. "J't'aime aussi bébé…" il bâilla "Bonne nuit…"

  
  


*****

  
  


Pas de cauchemars cette nuit non plus. Et pourtant, il se réveilla quand même.

Au début, Caleb ne savait pas pourquoi.  _ Il se sentait calme. Pourquoi donc… _

Mais, il entendit des bruits, venant du côté d'Ezra. 

_ Ah. _

Il se retourna vers lui, et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Ezra..?"

Ezra se tendit, et, lentement, se retourna. 

La lumière, venant de la fenêtre et des membres de Caleb, était si peu forte, mais assez pour voir son visage.

_ Il avait l'air... triste. _

"Ça va..?"

Ezra acquiesça silencieusement. Et Caleb put voir des reflets sur ses joues.

_ Oh. _

"Tu…" Caleb chercha quoi dire. Puis se souvenu de ce que Ezra lui-même lui demandait quand il paniquait.

"Tu veux en parler..?"

Ezra secoua la tête. Mais il bougea un bras, et lui prit la main.

"J'dirais pas non à un câlin, par contre…" il murmura, sa voix rauque et faible. "S'te plaît." Il ajouta.

Caleb sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant ça, et il tira l'homme vers lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Il inspira en sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille assez fortement, et lui caressa le biceps de son autre main. Ezra poussa un soupir chevrotant, et le serra plus fort, fourrant son visage dans son cou. 

_ Il tremblait. _

Caleb ne posa aucunes questions.  _ Pas à voix haute. _

Il ne savait pas trop qu'est-ce qui se passait, pas exactement. Mais il avait une petite idée de ce que ça pourrait être.

_ Peu importe ce que c'était, par contre, la chose qui était certaine, c'était qu'Ezra avait besoin de lui. _

Il continua à lui caresser la tête, jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'endorme dans ses bras. Et que Caleb suive rapidement.

_ Il espérait seulement qu'il lui en parle demain matin. _

Quand Caleb se réveilla le matin suivant, il était encore dans ses bras. Ezra était encore endormi, le serrant presque aussi fort que la nuit d'avant.

Caleb le regarda un instant, puis essaya de lever la tête pour regarder le cadran.

_ Oh, faudrait qu'il se lève. Il avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps que d'habitude. _

"Hé, Ezra?" il lui caressa la joue, et Ezra grogna mollement, le serrant plus près.

"Faut que j'aille prendre une douche, bébé." Caleb murmura tendrement.

Ezra ouvrit les yeux, et les leva vers lui.  _ Oh, il avait un air de chiot battu. _

Caleb sourit. "Oh, tu peux v'nir avec moi, si tu veux, ça va."

Ezra sourit doucement, et le laissa se lever, mais en gardant une main sur son poignet tout le long de trajet. Et après que Caleb aie allumé l'eau, il se retourna vers Ezra, et porta une main à son visage.

"Ça va..?" Il demanda doucement, le dos de sa main glissant le long de sa joue. Ezra pencha la tête vers sa main, et soupira.

"Mouais."

Caleb leva un sourcil, curieux.

"Hm?"

"J-je-" il commença, mais s'arrêta, regardant le sol et fronçant des sourcils. "Non rien, oublie ça."

Caleb soupira. "Ezra… j'veux aider. Mais ça aiderait si tu expliquait un peu." Il leva la tête, et posa ses lèvres sur son menton. "Mmh?"

Ezra resta silencieux un instant. Puis il leva le bras de Caleb, celui qu'il tenait, et lui embrassa la main doucement.

"Je.. " il hoqueta "S'il te plaît… part pas…"

Caleb le regarda, confus.

"Hm?"

Ezra balbutia, essayant de trouver les bons mots à dire. "T-tu- t'es le seul-" il renifla, et s'arrêta. Puis il inspira profondément, et quelques larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. "B-bon, c'est pour ç-ça que j'voulais pas en parler, t-t'en a sûrement assez d'me voir pleurer-" il eut un rire amer. Caleb lui essuya une larme avec son pouce, et pencha la tête.

"T-t'es le seul qui me reste. La dernière personne que j'aime qui est pas… partie." Il s'approcha un peu plus, et ses pleurs se firent un peu plus gros. 

"J-j'y ai pensé hier, e-et même avant ça, même avant qu'on soit ensemble, mais… avec les funérailles, et- cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar." Il hoqueta. "C'est con, je sais, mais…" il haleta, puis leva les yeux pour fixer Caleb. "S'te plaît. Reste." Il posa sa main sur la sienne, celle sur sa joue, et posa l'autre sur sa taille.  _ Oh, il tremblait encore plus. _

"S-s'te plaît, C-Caleb… j't'en supplie-" il sanglotait à présent, son corps au complet tremblant avec l'émotion.

"S'te plaît, s'te plaît-" il renifla et pencha la tête.

"M-meurt pas toi avec. Part p-pas toi avec… Laisse-moi pas... s-seul..."

Caleb était resté silencieux le long de son explication. Mais son cœur était serré tout le long.  _ Et tout ce qu'il voulait, en ce moment, c'était de le lui faire un câlin, et de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne partirai jamais. _

"E-Ezra… mon dieu." Caleb souffla, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Ezra se pencha un peu, et le serra à son tour en sanglotant.

"Ezra, je partirai jamais, oké? J'suis là, je reste là. Je reste là autant de temps que tu veux, jusqu'à la fin. Oké?"

Ezra hocha la tête, gémissant, et Caleb lui caressa les cheveux.

"J't'aime. Je t'aime, oké? J't'ai toujours aimé, depuis le début. Et j'ai aucune raison de partir. Parce que t'es ma raison de rester. Et y'a rien qui va changer ça." Il murmura. Et Ezra acquiesça encore, en sanglots.

Caleb bougea la tête, et posa un doux baiser sur la joue de l'homme. "Ça va aller. Tout ça bien. J'suis là."

Ezra s'accrocha à son dos plus fort, tremblant, et Caleb lui embrassa le front. 

"Sshhhh, c'est correct. Tout va bien. Tout va bien."

Ezra leva la tête pour le regarder, et Caleb sentit son cœur exploser en le voyant, ses traits crispés, ses yeux grands, de la peur dans le regard.

"Oh, bébé…" il lui caressa la joue, et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche. Puis Ezra tourna la tête, et l'embrassa doucement.

Caleb glissa ses lèvres le long de son visage, embrassant partout autour. 

"Ça va aller. J'suis là. Tout va bien. J't'aime. J't'aime."

Ezra gémit, et le laissa faire, ses mains glissants de haut en bas sur ses flancs.

"Et aussi, ça me dérange pas, de te voir pleurer. C'est correct. Prive-toi pas de ça pour moi."

Ezra hoqueta, et sourit faiblement, le serrant contre lui.

"M-merci…"

Puis Caleb sourit doucement.

"J'veux dire, je pleure presque à chaque nuit dans tes bras, j's'rais mal placé pour juger."

Ezra sourit en retour, et rit doucement, reniflant. 

"O-ouais. C'est vrai."

Caleb acquiesça, et rit, avant de l'embrasser doucement, et qu'Ezra réplique.

"Je t'aime." Il murmura à nouveau, souriant.

Une fois la douche terminée, les deux s'habillèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Puis Caleb ouvrit le frigo, et soupira.

"Oh, ouais, on était supposé aller faire l'épicerie hier."

Ezra rit. "Oh, y'a plus rien?"

"Plus ou moins. Si tu veux te faire des toasts au ketchup, on a ça." Caleb répondit en fermant le frigo. Ezra continua à rire, et l'enlaça, le tirant près.

"J'peux me faire un Caleb, aussi…" il murmura à son oreille, et Caleb frissonna. "Ohhh, parce que t'en a pas eu assez la nuit dernière?"

Ezra grogna, ses mains glissants à ses fesses. "Eh, d'habitude, j'mange le matin aussi, non?"

Caleb sourit, et se retourna pour se hisser sur le comptoir. "On ira faire l'épicerie après, t'inquiète pas." Ezra ajouta, avant de tirer sur le pan de ses jeans.

"Mmhh, j'espère." Caleb fit, débouttonant la chemise de son partenaire.

"Tu sais, j'aime vraiment ce chandail-là." Il marmonna, gesticulant vers sa camisole col roulé noir, puis dézippant ses propres pantalons. Caleb rougit et regarda en bas, et hoqueta.

"Vraiment? Va falloir que j'le porte plus souvent, d'abord."

Ezra rit doucement, tirant sur les boxers de l'homme devant lui. "J'crois pas que tu peux le porter plus sans faire de ça ton seul haut, j'parierais même que c'est déjà ton chandail préféré."

Caleb rit, et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses jambes autour de sa taille, baissant la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, et les deux hommes figèrent et se retournèrent.

Dès que Judith les vit et compris la situation, elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, et se cacha les yeux, visiblement énervée.

"Sérieux?? Dans la cuisine??" Elle s'exclama.

Caleb couina, et puis rit. "Désolé."

"J'venais pour un truc mais j'vais revenir plus tard, en fin de compte. Tabarnack…" Judith grommela, et s'en alla.

La porte claqua, et les deux hommes la fixèrent, avant de se regarder, et rire. 

"Oh, hé bin…" Caleb souffla. Et Ezra grogna, et lui embrassa le cou.

"Bon allez. Faudrait finir vite, pas la faire attendre."

Caleb gémit doucement, et lui flatta les cheveux.

"Mmmhh, nah, prend ton temps, elle va devoir patienter."

Ezra sourit, et leva la tête. 

"Oh, et, bon matin, Caleb."

Caleb sourit en retour. "Bon matin, Ezra."

Et l'embrassa doucement.


End file.
